


Lost Bag!

by transreborn



Series: Cyber Security [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Tsuna lost his bag in Italy





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a tumblr prompt from months ago im sorry!! but i have a thing i wanna do connecting a few of the other prompts i got as well?? i hope it works out at least
> 
> Prompt: Your muse left their bag somewhere. My muse used the contents to locate the owner and return the bag

He really didn’t know how this happened. Tsuna had lost his suitcase. He had been going to Italy because his dad insisted that he visit him. He had finally caved as he got a week off from work. His dad was paying for the entire thing, his flight, food, and other expenses. So he wasn’t that mad. 

But now he had to figure out how to communicate to somebody he had lost his bag. He was walking down the street with his backpack, he had taken it off, and he couldn’t remember where he put it. He had been told to walk to a diner that he was supposed to meet Iemitsu for dinner. Tsuna didn’t even know where he was now…

He tried to retrace his steps but he ended up just getting even more lost. He felt the gnawing, aching fear clawing around his gut as he tried to find his bag. He had everything in there. His wallet, phone, clothes,  _ everything.  _ He was pretty sure his dad was just going to shake his head and hand him some clothes instead of getting him a few things. 

This entire thing was a mistake. He knew it was from the get-go but now it was more prominent. He couldn’t believe he ever agreed to this. He assumed that it was to help his mom. He had been close to getting his apartment but it fell through. Somebody had given the landlord a better offer, pushing Tsuna out of the way. His mom never seemed annoyed but she never stopped giving small hints that she hoped he would keep going. He might just be overthinking it but he couldn’t stop. 

It was near dinner. Tsuna gave up his search for his bag. He was for sure going to get lost in this huge city. Tsuna only knew where he was going to get to the diner.When he finally walked in, he heard his dad yelling obnoxiously, “Tsuna! Over here, come sit with Papa!”

He closed his eyes, covering his face. His dad was going to make a scene and bother the other customers. But he didn’t seem to care as he dragged Tsuna towards his table. He ruffled Tsuna’s hair aggressively before Tsuna managed to escape into a part of the booth. 

“What took you so long to get here?” Iemitsu asked boisterously. 

“I lost my stuff”, Tsuna answered quietly. He shot a furtive look around but nobody seemed to mind that much how loud his dad was.

“What! Where’d it go?”

“If I knew that, I would have it with me.” 

Iemitsu nodded sagely, looking out the window. The two grew silent and Tsuna ended up playing with the napkins. A waitress came by and gave Tsuna a menu, asking him in Italian what he wanted to drink. 

“I-I”, Tsuna started to stutter out. He looked desperately at Iemitsu but his father seemed completely immune to what was happening. Tsuna muttered desperately to Iemitsu, “I don’t know Italian.”

“ _ I’ll come back _ ”, The waitress said in exasperation. 

Just then the door to the diner opened. A man walked in with ridiculously curled sideburns and a gaudy floral button up. He seemed completely unperturbed when somebody threw him an annoyed glance as he scanned the crowd. Tsuna looked away quickly, not wanting to make it obvious that he was looking, but the man seemed to realize something. He walked right up to their booth, holding Tsuna’s backpack. 

“How did you find that!” Tsuna exclaimed. 

“I saw you drop it when you dropped your glasses and never picked it up again.” The man said. He had a deep baritone that held no emotion as he spoke. He hand the bag to Tsuna. “I was walking by to the police station where I was going to drop it off when I saw you in the window.”

“T-Thank you, sir. How can I repay you?” Tsuna stuttered out. 

“Buy me food.”

“I’m not paying for you”, Iemitsu spoke up. 

“Oh, Iemitsu, didn’t see you there.” The man smirked, his black eyes gaining a mischievous light to them “Still upset about what I did to your office?”

“What did you-?” Tsuna started to ask but Reborn cut over him.

“I put shaving cream, molasses, feathers, and honey in his  _ carpeted  _ office.”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

Iemitsu threw a filthy glare at the man before pushing a menu towards him. “I’ll pay because you gave my son his stuff back.”

The man looked around at Tsuna, an eyebrow raised. “This is the kid you rave about that you never visit?”

Tsuna looked at Iemitsu suspiciously, wondering what he said. He put the bag at his feet and the man pushed into the booth next to Tsuna. The waitress came back and, with the man’s help, all three ordered. The waitress collected the menus and breezed off. Iemitsu went back to staring out the window, more grumpily this time, while the man turned back to Tsuna, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Name’s Reborn”, the man said. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you from my co-worker here. What brings you to Italy though?’

“My dad kept insisting I take a vacation with him in Italy. I finally got a week off of work so I could.” Tsuna shrugged indifferently. 

The dinner progressed with Tsuna and Reborn talking together. Iemitsu maintained a moody silence. That suited Tsuna just fine as he found that Reborn wasn’t that bad to talk to. He was half hoping that Reborn would stick around for a couple more days while Tsuna was there.

When it was time for them to go, Iemitsu went up to the counter to pay while Tsuna and Reborn hung by the door, still talking. Tsuna smiled, holding his backpack firmly against his abdomen. Reborn smirked down, being a head taller than Tsuna, as he finally said, “Give me your phone. I’ll put my phone number into it. You can text me first if you want to keep talking.”

Tsuna felt himself blushing as he fumbled for his phone, handing it over. He wasn’t used to people trying to come onto him, if this even was somebody coming onto him. But...he felt like this trip was a little worth it now. 


End file.
